Ultrasound imaging is a medical imaging technique for imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce ultrasound images. These ultrasound images may be two-dimensional (2D), three-dimensional (3D), and/or four-dimensional (4D) images (which may essentially be real-time/continuous 3D images).
With 3D (and similarly 4D) images, volumetric ultrasound datasets may be acquired and used in rendering the ultrasound images (e.g., via a display). In some instances, it may be desirable to print copies of the ultrasound images. For example, parents may want printouts of ultrasound images displayed during obstetric (OB) ultrasound imaging. Typically ultrasound images (regardless of whether they are 2D or 3D/4D) are only printed 2D (e.g. on flat sheets).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.